Trickster Problems
by AngelicOne001
Summary: During a prank from the Trickster who has been Changing the channels on the boys, it seems the channel has been changed on him as an unexpected guest arrives and the Trickster fights him, the fight ends with him losing. Now Dean & Sam must look after him.
1. Chapter 1 The Big Bang

To them he was known as The Trickster, a pain in the ass that was wither trying to drill a lesson into their heads, or bringing down the high and mighty. Yet he had another name too that he hardly used nowadays…They knew he was screwing with them. That was a given, yet he knew they didn't yet know the lesson he was trying to drill in their heads…

Sam was the first to figure it out. He needed to play the role he had been given, play the role of a doctor. Then next Dean had played the role of a Japanese speaking contestant in a game show after seeing Sam get hit in the jewels by the contraption at his feet. Then the Herpexia commercial….well that was just too funny not to do. He had to make sure that Castiel was out of sight and out of mind, he was pretty sure that if he was around him long enough, the other would know his true identity… Even as he thought of this, he felt something in the air, it was something he had noticed for the past hour, and even as he made his entrance into the room the boys were in, he knew that something was about to go wrong… He had just silenced Castiel and was making his entrance when it happened…

Someone came up behind him and he saw the boys yelp and back away. The Trickster sighed and ducked as a stake was swung at him and he looked behind him to see Lucifer.

"This game, is over," Lucifer growled as Dean and Sam stood where they were, they had nowhere to go.

The Trickster growled out some curses before snapping his fingers and he sent the boys away…

Sam coughed as his feet slammed into the ground. Dean yelped when that happened to him too and he also noticed Castiel sprawled on the ground next to them. Castiel coughed as he got to his feet.

"I'm taking that little scene back there wasn't supposed to happen, why else would he get us outta there—" Dean started to say when an explosion, a real one came from the paper mill they had just been in.

"Okay, less talk more drive!" Sam yelped as they got into the Impala, which had conveniently had been placed right next to them, even as Sam helped Castiel into it.

Dean didn't even wait for them to put their seatbelts on as he gunned it, the tires squealing and dirt flying as they sped down the highway, getting as far away from that place as possible.

A few hours later they were on a long stretch of highway, all three still on end, and Castiel had his angel slaying sword out, eyeing the darkness around them when there was a blinding flash of white light, and Dean could have sworn he saw wings in that light before it faded and they saw a figure collapse onto the ground.

"Stop the car!" Castiel yelled as he opened the door and jumped out as Dean brought the Impala to a hard stop. Castiel staggered a moment before going over to a prone figure on the ground. The boys watched as Castiel lifted the figure, who was illuminated in the light of the Impala's headlights.

Castiel was holding a bloody out cold Trickster, the Demigod's hair messed up… They saw Castiel check his pulse before bringing him over to the Impala.

"Cass what are you doing?" Dean asked as Castiel got into the car with The Trickster, buckling him in.

"Getting him out of your way, keep going!" Castiel said as they glanced behind them. Dean did so as Castiel looked over the gashes on The Trickster even as the wounds healed on their own, though the blood was still there. Dean glanced back at the out cold Trickster…

"Damn, Lucifer really did a number on him…" Dean muttered, and Sam looked back.

"Yeah…" Sam said quietly as Castiel asked for a cloth and water bottle, which Sam passed back to him, and Castiel cleaned away the blood.

The Trickster stirred about two hours after that, while Dean was still on his break-neck pace trying to get as far away as possible. Castiel looked to him and saw that he had opened his eyes and was rubbing his head. He looked around and blinked, Castiel saw the confusion flash across his face.

"Where…? Where am I?" The Trickster asked as he rubbed his head again, Sam glanced back and shifted in his seat.

"In the Impala," He said as he watched the Trickster look at him in confusion.

"And who are you?" The Trickster asked with a raised brow, and Sam blinked, and saw the surprise flit across Castiel's face as well.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked with a raised brow but The Trickster shook his head.

"I really don't know who you are…I barely even know my name…" He muttered as he looked for a waterbottle, found one and downed the water in it.

The Trickster leaned back and looked at them again.

"So, who are you guys?" He said and Castiel spoke first.

"I'm Castiel, that's Sam," And he pointed to Sam, "and the one driving is Dean," Castiel said as he carefully rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, right, my name's Gabriel…that's all I can really tell you guys anyways…" Gabriel said as he readjusted himself in the seat and got comfortable. He fell asleep within the hour, which, when the boys were sure he was asleep, they started talking.

"His name is Gabriel? …Huh…" Dean muttered as he glanced in the mirror to the sleeping Gabriel and then to Castiel, who was frowning in thought.

"Dean…the arch angel Gabriel has been missing for years now…maybe…?" Castiel muttered as he looked at the sleeping DemiGod next to him.

"Just because he's more powerful than Tricksters are supposed to be?" Dean muttered before shaking his head, "I don't know. It just doesn't seem all that possible. Unless you can show me wings on that guy, then I won't believe it, he was around before you came down off your cloud, Cass…"

"I didn't come off of a clou-" Castiel started to say when Sam silenced both men.

"Let's not get into this again, okay? Fact of the matter is that we need to help him…and Dean don't give me that look…Maybe if he gets his memories back he'll help us, angel or not," Sam said as they drove through a small town and kept going on, turning east on the highway when it was possible.

Dean was muttering darkly as Sam fell asleep in his seat, Dean sipping coffee he had recently bought, Castiel had long since left to do…whatever it was he did when he didn't want to be stuck in the car with the boys.

Gabriel was awake in the car and bored out of his mind as Dean had his music on a low volume.

"Where exactly are we going?" Gabriel asked with a bored drawl to his voice, Dean looked back.

"To a hotel since I think we're out of danger for now…" Dean muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and got some sleep out of his eyes, the car swerving as he did so and Gabriel sorely hoped there was nothing they could crash onto.

"Will you not do that?" Gabriel snarled as Dean straightened the impala on the road. Dean glanced back and got a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Do what?" He asked as he deliberately made the impala swerve again. He saw Gabriel narrow his eyes as Dean laughed and straightened the car.

"Yeesh, you don't have to worry about me crashing this car, she's my baby, I wouldn't let anything happen to her," Dean said as he fondly patted the dashboard, and Gabriel eyed Dean warily.

"So…do you have a home you can go to?" Gabriel asked and he saw Dean's face fall.

"No…we don't…" Dean said as a town came within sight a ways down the road. It's glow of lights seeming like it held something safe there. Yet Gabriel couldn't help but wonder…

"How come you don't have a home? What happened?" Gabriel asked, genuinely curious. He saw Dean's eyes flick to look at him in the rearview mirror.

"Well…my mom died when I was little and my dad vowed to find and kill whatever killed her. Well, we killed the demon that killed her…but my dad got killed by it too just a bit before we killed that yellow eyed bastard… my dad raised me and Sammy here to be able to kill anything that goes bump in the night…so it's our job but we don't really get paid…so yeah, that's why we don't have a home. Would cost too much to keep while we go gallivanting around the country…" Dean said this all in basically one breath before stopping and going silent as Gabriel raised a brow.

"Demons? C'mon there's no such thing!" Gabriel said with a laugh before Dean gave Gabriel a look in the mirror that made Gabriel go silent.

"Yes there is. They're everywhere. They can possess almost anything, except angels and maybe demigods…Either way they're sneaky bastards…" Dean growled.

"How do you know I'm not one?" Gabriel asked, allowing a smirk.

"Because, Castiel already checked you out for that, you're demon-free," Dean said matter of factly. He also failed to mention that Gabriel was a Trickster which meant it was highly likely he couldn't get possessed by a demon.

Dean got into town and pulled up to the nearest cheap hotel and he woke Sam as Gabriel got out of the car and stretched his legs a bit.

"So what exactly is your job anyways?" Gabriel asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"We kill things that kill people or are causing trouble," Dean said as Sam shot him a look that Gabriel couldn't quite read.

"So you're basically hunters?" Gabriel said, looking at the two taller men.

"Yup, now c'mon its better to discuss this inside and in a room," Sam said as both men got out a few bags from the trunk of the impala. Gabriel followed as the two men lead the way inside, got a room and then settle down in it. Gabriel watched as the boys silently claimed two beds and Gabriel got a third. The boys had paid extra to get a room with three separate beds. Dean had started to gripe about it when Sam had silenced him, saying that he didn't want Gabriel to have to sleep on the floor, and Dean had relented. Gabriel settled onto his bed and yawned as he looked to the boys.

"So, what kind of hunters are you guys?" Gabriel asked as he kicked off his shoes and let them land with soft thumps on the floor.

"Uh…we kill Supernatural things…Things that are killing people and causing trouble," Sam said, watching Gabriel who shrugged off his tattered coat and blinked when he saw blood on it, but no blood on him. He looked over it and then looked to the boys.

"And how did you meet me?" He asked as he looked at the rips and blood and the boys exchanged nervous looks.

"We met you on one of our hunts, back then you were a janitor at a university we were investigating…And well, you were a bit of a…Trickster," Sam said as Gabriel frowned at that.

"Huh," He said as Sam went on, even though Gabriel could tell instinctively that they were keeping something from him.

"We met you once after that and then a few hours ago we found you out in the middle of the highway bloody and beat up," Sam finished as Gabriel got up and went to the bathroom, though before he closed the door, Dean tossed him some clothes.

"Those should fit somewhat," He said Gabriel nodded before he closed the door and locked it, stripping to look for the wounds the boys claimed he'd had. He didn't see so much as a scratch. He looked at his reflection for a moment, he wasn't sure what to think even as he looked at his own hazel eyes, the dirty blonde hair…He felt like a stranger in his own body…And yet…he felt something by his shoulders and reached his hand back and it ended up brushing it against something soft and feathery, yet he could see nothing was there…

He shook his head before he got into the shower and showered, letting the warm water slide off of him, feeling like it was some sort of baptism… He closed his eyes and just enjoyed it, wondering what it was that the boys were hiding…


	2. Chapter 2  Memory Research

Gabriel came out of the shower half an hour later, toweling his hair dry and in the clothes Dean had lent him when he noticed that Sam was gone, He saw Dean on the bed lounging and staring at the TV on the dresser by Gabriel.

"Hey those fit you pretty well," Dean commented as he unglued his eyes from the show on and looked Gabriel over.

Gabriel just shrugged and went over to his bed, "Thanks for the clothes by the way," He said as he picked up his jacket and smoothed it out before he frowned and looked at it oddly.

"What is it?" Dean asked, he'd noticed Gabriel's confusion as Gabriel put his hand into the coat and pulled out a bright silver looking sword. It was about as long as Gabriel's arm and it had a gold hilt with wings carved on the side. The sword had a semi transparent almost crystal looking sheath around the blade, which is how he saw the color of the blade. The material felt like leather, but it sure didn't look like it. It looked like ice around it.

"Damn!" Dean whistled as he came over and looked at it as Gabriel felt the sword in his hands, it fit his hand perfectly, it had been made for him…

"Can I hold it?" Dean asked after a moment, in which Gabriel looked up to the taller man and contemplated the request for a moment.

"I promise, I'm not going to stab you with it," Dean said, looking sincere about that so Gabriel reluctantly let Dean hold the sword as he held it, looking at every detail before handing it back.

"I'd ask you where you got it, but I know you don't know," Dean said as he went back to his bed, "but be sure to keep a close eye on it, would be a shame to lose it, it could come in handy with what me and my brother do."

Gabriel looked the sword over again and put it back in his jacket once more before butting that under the floor as Dean went back to watching TV.

Half an hour went by in which Gabriel watched the TV with Dean frowning at Dean's interest in the show on it.

"And why do you like Dr. Sexy MD?" He said with a raised brow looking to Dean who just hushed him since the show was still on. Gabriel rolled his eyes and started deliberately making the bed squeak with every move he made, which earned him a look of annoyance from Dean. He only returned the look with a innocent look of his own. This went on for a bit even through the commercials, and by the time Sam arrived from wherever he had been, the two were on the ground, Gabriel laughing his ass off while avoiding punches from Dean, who was cursing at him for the incessant annoyances of a creaky bed.

"Dean! Grow up!" Sam said impatiently as he pulled his older brother off of Gabriel, who was gasping for breath now, tears in his eyes from the laughing.

"And you, behave!" Sam said sternly. Gabriel went over to his bed and sat on it, getting a creak from it, which caused Dean to look over and muter something before pulling out a block of wood and a knife and start whittling the end into a sharp point.

Yet Gabriel didn't pay attention to that even as Sam put a bag on Gabriel's bed.

"These are for you, some jeans and other clothes, I'll take you out to get some coats later," Sam said as he ran his hand through his long hair, an air of stress about him as he looked over to his older yet shorter brother, his face then hardening.

"Dean, come on!" He growled as he went over to his brother and Gabriel glanced over and saw Dean holding a roughly carved stake, and he'd only been working on it for a minute!

He watched Sam go over to Dean and try and tug the item from his brother, who snarled out curses at his brother as they ended up in a silent tug of war.

Gabriel watched for a moment when-

"_I know what you and your brother do," He said from a seat in what looked like a theatre, or could be an auditorium. He was looking at Dean who had just turned around to look at him, two beautiful girls on a bed behind him._

"_I've been around a while, run into your kind before," Gabriel said as Dean seemed to reluctantly respond._

"_Well then you know I can't just let you keep hurting people," He said, looking like he sincerely meant it. Gabriel just rolled his eyes._

"_Oh come on! Those people got what was coming to them! Hoisted on their own patards," He said trying to talk to Dean, he really did like the Oldest Winchester, he had this air about him that he just…enjoyed. _

"_But you and Sam, I like you! I do." He said as Dean listened, looking back at the girls again and then to him once more, "so treat yourself, as long as you want. Just…long enough for me to move on to the next town," He said, he thought he was doing a great job tempting Dean, and Dean really did look torn even as he shook his head with a smile. _

"_Yeah…I don't think I can let you do that," Dean said as Gabriel pulled out a candybar and started unwrapping it._

"_I don't want to hurt you," Gabriel said sincerely, he meant every word, "And you know that I can," he said as he finished unwrapping the candy and took a bite of it and started chewing._

"_Look man, I gotta tell you,I dig your style. Alright I mean, heh, I mean…and the uh slow dancing alien," Gabriel started laughing, as did Dean._

"_One of my personal favorites," Gabriel added even as Dean said.._

"_Yeah, but uh…I can't let you go…" He said almost sounding like he wished he had another option._

"_Too bad, like I said, I like you...Sam was right, you shouldn't have come alone," He said, getting serious even as he saw Dean sigh and agree with him._

"_Well, I agree with you there," and a door opened, which made Gabriel look back over his shoulder. He saw Sam and another man come in with stakes before he looked back to Dean._

"_That fight you guys had outside, that was a trick?" He asked even as Dean smiled and shrugged._

"_Not bad," Gabriel said, nodding his head, impressed, even as Dean pulled a stake of his own out from under the jacket he wore._

"_You want to see a real trick?" He asked as he waved his candy bar to the side…_

"Damn it Dean! Give me the stake!" Sam's voice growled from out of nowhere before Gabriel heard a thump on the ground, but he was too distracted, his hands holding fistfuls of his hair…

_Dean came at him with the stake and tried to get close enough to stab him with it when the brunette girl came from behind and grabbed Dean's hand. She then started beating the crap out of him while Sam had to deal with a guy with a chainsaw, Gabriel laughed at this, watching from his seat…_

_Gabriel munched on his candy bar as Dean was used as a punching bag by the girls, clapping and wincing sympathetically in amusement…_

"_Nice toss ladies! Nice show!"_

_That is it was, until Sam tossed a stake to Dean, _

"_Dean…Dean, Dean, Dean, I did not want to have to do this but—" Dean caught the stake, got up and stabbed Gabriel through the heart with it._

"_Me neither," Dean grunted out._

"The hell is wrong with Gabriel?" Came Dean's voice as Gabriel shudders, opening his eyes and looking to the boys, yelping when he saw the stake still in Dean's hands. Gabriel grabbed his coat from under the bed and got up, backing up to the wall. He felt his heart start beating faster in fear. The boys noticed the fear on Gabriel's face and Sam glanced to Dean who was still holding the stake. Sam looked from Gabriel to the stake and to Gabriel again who was edging towards the door…

"Gabriel, you saw something didn't you?" Sam asked as he blocked the door, Gabriel's eyes wide in both shock and anger.

"He freaking stabbed me through the heart!" Gabriel snarled, pointing at Dean, who didn't deny it, and that made Gabriel even angrier.

"Look…Gabriel, calm down…Obviously you're still alive, you're not hurt, now are you?" Sam said rationally as Gabriel looked to Sam then realized he was right.

"But…how did I survive?" Gabriel whispered and Dean shrugged as he tossed the stake aside, Gabriel flinching.

"We're guessing that the…you he stabbed was a fake," Sam said as he put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and gently steered the flustered man to the bed again.

"But how? How was it a fake? I…" Gabriel shook his head and watched as Dean put the stake in the fireplace with the scrapings and burned them. Dean must have realized it wasn't a good idea to make it in the first place.

"I don't know.." Sam started to say but Gabriel interrupted.

"I know you know, you were helping him and the way he was talking…I was behind some wacky deaths and happenings…I need to know-" But Gabriel didn't finish the sentence as someone pressed two fingers to his shoulder. Gabriel spun around to see who it was, but an overwhelming desire for sleep caused him to fall back into the soft darkness of sleep…

"Thanks Cass," Sam muttered as the angel sat down on the bed. He looked to Gabriel, who was out like a light, head turned to the side on the pillow his head was against, hair askew and still drying from the shower…

"So he remembered something because of the stake?" Castiel asked after nodding to the boys.

Sam nodded, "And then he freaked out, he saw when we first met him and Dean stabbed his duplicate with the stake." Castiel looked back to Gabriel and actually felt sorry for him, even after what he'd done to him just recently…Just out of curiosity, Castiel tried to poke around in Gabriel's head, but found he couldn't…

"Well, when he wakes you better hope you have a explanation that will satisfy his questions…" Castiel said before he vanished again.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other for a moment before Sam got up and went over to Dean and kicked him, Dean yelping.

"What is wrong with you Dean?" Sam snarled and Dean flinched.

"Uh…he kept interrupting Dr. Sexy with that squeaky bed!" He said pathetically, quailing under Sam's gaze, even as Sam rolled his eyes.

"So you decide to freaking sharpen a piece of wood into a stake? Yeah…really clever, Dean…" Sam put his hands on his hips and looked at Dean sternly now. Dean looked away now, actually ashamed.

Four hours passed in which Sam was sitting against the door, books and his computer surrounding him as he looked up as much as he could on amnesia and tricksters and how to help with the memory loss. Even as Gabriel stirred Sam cursed loudly, which got Dean to look at him with a raised brow from his own pile of books.

Dean watched as Sam threw a book at the wall and put his head in his hands.

"How the hell are we supposed to help him, Dean?" He said through his hands, his voice muffled a bit…

Gabriel slowly regained consciousness and could hear his surroundings clearly now which included hearing something hit the wall with a thud and drop.

"How the hell are we supposed to help him, Dean?" Sam asked, his voice muffled as something dropped from over by Dean's bed onto the floor.

"I don't know…but it doesn't help that he's about ready to bolt cause of me…Ugh, I really was being stupid…still, we'll find a way…We always find a way with this stuff don't we?" Dean asked with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"Yeah...after trial and error, but we can't afford that with him, Dean! He has a mind of his own and if he wants to leave, do you really think we could stop him?" Sam said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"That and how do we know, even if he does get all of his memories back ,that he won't turn on us and.."

"Sam…you're the one that told me to have faith in him. He's not all that bad, you know that. Didn't he drill it into your head that the bad guys would try to use me against you?" Dean said pointedly, "and Sam…he was right…look at how are lives are! The angels are trying to get me to say yes to fight Lucifer, when Lucifer and his demons are saying that you're gonna say yes and that we're gonna kill each other," Dean said with a sigh, another object being dropped onto the floor.

"I would never have said this about him before, but seeing him like this…I don't know it makes me wish we'd given him a break the first time…y'know? We were a bit hard on him…" Dean muttered.

"Dean, he killed two people, and who knows how many before that!" Sam said, seeming surprised at what Dean said.

"I know, but he even said it himself that they deserved it…and well…I think he was right…and Sam…it's our fault he got hurt in that explosion back at the mill, that he lost his-" Dean started to say.

"No. That's not our fault; it's his and Lucifer's. It's because of him that we were there, and if he hadn't had us trapped we wouldn't have been there when Lucifer found us," Sam said firmly.

Gabriel listened to this quietly, not quite sure what to think even as he shifted into a different position, the boys falling silent as he did. Gabriel hugged a pillow to him and then went still for while, very much awake, even as he heard the turn of pages and the typing of keyboard keys. Gabriel thought for a while in the silence about earlier and he inwardly winced, he shouldn't have overreacted like that, and it was clear they were trying to hide something from him until they thought he was ready…but should he drill them with questions until they answered him, or should he just let it drop?

"Ugh…all I'm finding is that amnesia is very rare, and that it's even rarer that the person with it gains back their memory…" Dean growled from his bed, an object hitting the floor heavily. Gabriel decided enough was enough and yawned, stretched his arms and legs and opened his eyes. He rubbed the sleep out of them and looked to the boys, both surrounded by books and in Sam's case, he had a laptop at hand too. Gabriel also noticed that Sam was blocking the door. Sam looked up to Gabriel as he sat up.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked and Gabriel shrugged, looking to both boys now differently after what he'd heard them saying. So they really hadn't planned on killing him?

"You guys aren't going to stab me with a stake are you?" Gabriel asked, his voice betraying just how tired he had been.

"No, we're not…and I'm sorry about that Gabriel…I shouldn't have lost my temper…" Dean muttered but Gabriel waved off the apology.

"Hey, at least it helped me remember something, now if only it hadn't been the part where you stabbed me," He said with a faint smile.

"Look about that…" Sam started to say now but again Gabriel waved it off.

"Forget it. I know you guys are keeping something from me, but it's obviously for a reason…so when you want to tell me, you'll tell me, even if I am a monster…" He said the last part with a sigh, which got him looks from both men.

"You're not a monster," Sam said, seeming to try hard to make his words sound convincing.

"What would you call me then? I killed several people!" Gabriel said, he saw Dean throw another book onto the ground and then look to him.

"Quite possibly more than several, but we've killed people too…Demon possessed people that we had no choice but to kill…People that were infected with a weird demonic virus…" Dean said as he then started to count on his fingers before he gave up.

"Too many people," Sam added, glancing hopelessly at his books before he opened a random one.

"Yeah…but you weren't killing them for you own amusement, you were forced to…" Gabriel pointed out before snatching the bag of clothes from the end of the bed and going through it.

"True…" Dean muttered before he rubbed his forehead, "Ugh…I need either a whiskey, coffee or Soda…" Dean muttered. Sam stood and stretched his cramped legs and arms.

"I'll take care of that…Gabriel want those coats now?" He asked Gabriel seeing as he was already looking at the clothes in the bag.

"Sure," Gabriel said after hesitating for a moment. He started to reach for his own when Sam handed him one of his.

"Here, you don't want to go out there with a blood stained jacket," Sam said and Gabriel nodded, and as Sam went over to talk to Dean, Gabriel slipped the sword into the jacket he was now wearing. Dean had said it might come in handy…

"Alright, I'm ready," Gabriel said after he pulled on his shoes.

"Okay, let's go," Sam said as he led the way out. The two went down to the impala, and Gabriel sat in the passenger seat. The music came on as Sam started the car. Sam muttered and turned it off.

"I hate Dean's music…" He muttered as he pulled out of his spot, looking over his shoulder before he merged into traffic.

Sam was quiet, occasionally glancing to Gabriel, who was looking out the window, eyes skimming over the crowd. Sam then drove up to a coat factory and turned off the engine. The two hadn't said a word the whole ride even as Gabriel got out and closed the door to the impala carefully, remembering what Dean had said about it.

Sam led the way inside and the two men went over to the proper section and Gabriel picked out a few coats he liked and went to try them on…

_He's so quiet right now…What am I supposed to say to help him?_ Gabriel heard Sam's voice and paused looking back to Sam, who was sitting on a bench, watching Gabriel quietly. Yet it wasn't just Sam's voice he heard now, he heard the voice of the cashier behind him and of other customers nearby… Gabriel swallowed and tried to ignore it as he tried on the coats, all of them fit, he was happy with that so he handed them to Sam before putting on the one Sam had leant him. Sam was at the register with him when Gabriel was still looking around, still hearing all these voices…

_Let's see…which one should I use now? I only have two on me with IDs to match… _He heard Sam again and Gabriel watched as the younger Winchester brother pulled out a card and handed it to the cashier with a smile. She returned the smile and swiped it through her machine, which beeped, saying that the card was approved. They carried the bags to the impala and put them in the back seat. Gabriel frowned as he looked around again. Something didn't feel right, like they were being followed.

He got into the passenger seat as Sam got into the driver's seat, and Gabriel immediately locked the car using the button on his side and let out a sigh as he looked around.

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking to Gabriel as he took in a breath.

"I don't know how to describe it…but I think someone's out there, getting ready to follow us…" Gabriel muttered. Sam blinked, looking alarmed and he looked in his rearview mirror.

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"Not really," He said as he rubbed his shoulders, this feeling seriously creeping him out.

"Well, let's test this out…" Sam muttered as he started the car and pulled out, leaving the parking lot of the store, glancing in his mirror and keeping an eye on the cars around his. They were halfway back to the hotel when Sam smirked and went a different route.

_I see you following you son of a bitch,_ Gabriel heard even as he glanced into a side-mirror and barely saw the car behind then, and it's driver and passenger. He saw something weird then. He saw their faces, sure, but he also saw uglier faces under them, with black eyes. Gabriel recoiled horribly when he saw this and that earned him a glance from Sam.

"I'm guessing we don't want them following us, hm?" Sam said aloud and Gabriel nodded, swallowing hard.

Sam turned sharply as Gabriel held onto the door for dear life, the impala's wheels skidding as the car was forced into a sharp right angle, Sam went right through a red light in order to make that turn, which forced the car behind them to have to weave through other cars in order to follow…Unfortunately Sam had gone down a street that was a dead end, they were forced to make a sharp u turn which almost rolled the impala over as Sam barely managed it, gunning it as the car behind them gained a few feet… Gabriel held onto the arm rest and the door still, his knuckles white as he desperately tried to hold on.

"You know if you crash this car, Dean will kill you faster than those things in there," Gabriel said, his voice strained as he tried to crack a joke, which actually got a faint smile from Sam.

"I know…it just sucks I went down a bad street. We'll lose 'em you'll see—Oh crap the police…" Sam growled as sirens were heard in the background. Sam gunned it even more, barreling through traffic and desperately trying to find a way to lose the car behind them, which was a Ford Focus, silver colored and tinier than the impala, so it could squeeze into the gaps a whole lot easier than the impala…

"Look out!" Gabriel yelled as a police car suddenly swung out in front of them and Sam had to press hard on the brakes, Gabriel bracing himself, glad that he did as the tires squealed and Gabriel would have been flung into the dashboard if not for what he just did. Gabriel's heart was pounding into his chest hard as he saw the focus stop. He looked up to the policemen and saw the same thing he saw with the men behind them.

"Gun it Sam! They're one of those things!" Gabriel yelped as even Sam saw the black eyes of the demons.

"I can't…" Sam growled, looking back and then to the front, "They have us surrounded.." And Sam was right, there were cars blocking them and more of those men getting out of the cars…


	3. Chapter 3 Angelic Tidings

Gabriel looked at the mass of people, he couldn't freaking believe his eyes.

"These are demons, in case you were wondering…" Sam said weakly, "Dean told me you didn't believe him…Well here you are…" Sam said; pale as he looked out at all the demons as they started to approach.

_You can stop this, Gabriel…_ A voice seemed to whisper in Gabriel's ear and Gabriel looked around, noticing Sam patting himself down for something.

"Shit I forgot the knife!" Sam snarled slamming his fist against the steering wheel of the car, causing the horn to go off. Sam looked pissed.

Gabriel swallowed as he heard the voice again…

_Come on, go out there, think of killing the demons and focus. The hosts will be left unharmed._

Gabriel's instincts told him to listen to the voice so Gabriel took in a deep breath, unlocked his door manually and got out. He then climbed onto the hood of the Impala, drawing looks from all the demons there. Gabriel secretly hoped that this was going to work.

He stared them down.

"You're not getting anyone without going through me!" He yelled to the crowd of demons, many of whom smirked.

Instinct told Gabriel to hold out his hands, take a deep breath and focus… He listened and did this, focusing on banishing and killing the demons, even though he wasn't sure how it was going to happen, but he focused as hard as he could, blocking everything out until he saw a girl throw her head back and scream, her mouth open wide as black smoke followed it, this started happening with the others even as Gabriel noticed his hands surrounded by a bright white glow. Fueled by the fact that it was working, Gabriel clenched his fists and locked his jaw, willing for all the demons to be banished and to die…Soon the sky was filled with the black smoke that was the demons, they couldn't escape, Gabriel knew that even as he threw his head back and let out a yell. A burst of white fire erupted in the midst Gabriel noticed his hands surrounded by a bright white glow. Fueled by the fact that it was working, Gabriel clenched his fists and locked his jaw, willing for all the demons to be banished and to die…Soon the sky was filled with the black smoke that was the demons, they couldn't escape, Gabriel knew that even as he threw his head back and let out a yell. A burst of white fire erupted in the midst of the demonic smoke, and soon the white fire devoured the black smoke, and when all that was done, he saw the people on the ground stair and start to get up even as his footing slipped and he fell off the hood of the impala and onto the asphalt.

"Nnh…" Gabriel only just realized how much of a toll that stunt had on him as he got up and got back into the car, panting hard. Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked, shock coloring his voice as Gabriel shook his head.

"I…I don't know…I just followed my gut I guess…" He said as he leaned his head back against the headrest.

"Hell, I don't think even think Cass could have pulled that off even at full power…That must have been around one hundred demons!" Sam said excitedly as all the demon victims got back in their cars and traffic went back to normal and Sam went back to the hotel. Gabriel spaced out on the ride there but got out when Sam stopped, staggering before he caught himself and went in with the bags, Sam glancing to him on occasion up until they got to their room. They saw that Dean was watching the news.

"Did you guys see thi-what happened to you Gabriel?" He said as he saw Gabriel stagger over to the bed.

"I'll tell you in a minute, what was on the news?" Sam asked, but Dean only turned up the volume on the bed as Gabriel lay on the bed, fighting hard not to throw up. The news report spoke of a sudden cloud that had appeared over the bridge and the 'white lightning' that had made it disperse…

Gabriel let his head drop on the bed as Dean looked to Sam.

"Were you guys behind this?" Dean asked as Gabriel shuddered with fatigue.

"Yeah…we were coming back from getting his coats when he spotted some guys following us in their car, one guess as to what they were," He said, as Dean let out a hiss.

"Well, I made a wrong turn and tried to get over the bridge after that. But damn do demons work fast, they must have possessed everyone on that bridge but us…Well I had just figured out I didn't have the knife when Gabriel here gets out, gets onto the hood of the car and starts freaking glowing! He banished all of those demons and I think killed them, right?" Sam asked as he looked back to Gabriel who just gave a muffled yes.

"I don't think even Cass could have pulled it off when he had access to heaven," Sam said excitedly as Gabriel grunted and sat up carefully.

"So Castiel…he's an angel?" Gabriel asked as he shrugged off the jacket, feeling a whole lot warmer than he was supposed to be…

"Kinda…" Dean said, "He got kicked out of Heaven because he disagreed with what they were doing." Dean finished and looked to Gabriel, who was acting like his back was bugging him before The Trickster passed out.

"Sam he's been asleep for four days now, maybe we should-!"

"No, look! He's waking up!" Sam said as Gabriel opened his eyes and blinked when he saw a hotel quite different from the one he'd passed out in.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked as he started to sit up, but Sam pushed him down.

"You passed out four days ago after the whole demon stuff, it really took a lot out of you…You also have a dangerously high fever that we've been trying to get down for the last three days, but we had to move to a different hotel, you know for safety reasons because of the demons that had been in the other town," Sam said as he handed Gabriel a water bottle and Gabriel took it and downed the contents even as a cool, wet towel was placed on his forehead by Dean. Gabriel looked at both men and was glad to have them there even as he drifted off again…

"_But why do things have to be this way Michael? Couldn't we just leave them alone?" Gabriel asked as he stood in what was like a throne room, and he saw his brother Michael standing at the right hand of that throne. Michael was what Gabriel could only describe as beautiful in his true form. Gabriel noticed others there as well, Castiel and Annah among them…_

"_Because it is father's will," Michael said simply, but Gabriel was not going to fall for that this time._

"_No it's not! It is only your will! Dad is gone and you know it!" Gabriel snarled and both he and Michael stared each other down._

"_You know what? Screw this; I'm going down to the Earth. Dad created it; I may as well do something in it!" And he left faster than even he thought possible from heaven, only a streak of light to the casual astronomer on earth until he came to __**him**__. He came to him even as he was practicing his lines with other men and women._

"_I need your help," Gabriel spoke, the man whipped his head around in confusion as the others yelled in pain as Gabriel's voice hurt them…_

_Gabriel spoke to the man and eventually the man said 'Yes'. When Gabriel opened his newfound eyes he saw the man's friends and comrades offering him hands to help him up._

"_Go, get some rest…you don't look to good," a man with brown hair and brown eyes said before Gabriel silently nodded…_

_Gabriel then left that place and arrived at a home in Lawrence Kansas…It was silent for a moment or maybe it was an hour? Time though seemed to fly past Gabriel as he heard a scream from the bedroom nearest him upstairs and then moments later the light of a fire filled the room and Gabriel heard John Winchester._

"_Take your brother outside and don't look back. Go Dean go!" And Gabriel watched a four year old Dean Winchester come running out of the house, holding a six month baby that was Samuel Winchester. Dean stopped and looked back as a fireball exploded from Sam's bedroom and John Winchester ran out of the house, scooped up Dean in his arms and ran as another ball of fire exploded from the home. All too soon there were fire trucks and police and John was holding Sam as Dean clung to his father. Gabriel went up to John feeling he had to…say something._

"_I'm sorry for your loss," He said softly and John looked up to him._

"_Thanks," he said with a nod before looking to Dean._

"_Do you need somewhere to stay?" Gabriel asked, but he already knew the answer._

"_No, it's okay, a friend of mine is going to let me stay at his place…but thanks," And with that, Gabriel nodded and left, glancing back over his shoulder to see Dean looking at him curiously._

Gabriel's eyes flew open as he bolted upright, chest heaving as the cloth fell off his forehead and he saw the boys look up from their research as Gabriel got up and went to the bathroom and closed the door and locked it before he sat down in the cool room, head against the door as he kept his eyes closed, silent. He got up after a while and silently filled a plastic cup with water and swallowed it. He looked in the mirror again and then looked toward the door as he heard a voice in the room…

"Where is he? Where's Gabriel?" A male voice, unfamiliar to him spoke.

"You really think we're going to tell you?" Dean's voice, hard…Gabriel sensed danger and he just wanted to hide, but where could he hide in a bathroom- He blinked when he seemed to go invisible and see straight through where he knew his hands were…Man he was really surprising himself… What exactly was he?

There as a thud and a yelp from Dean as Sam yelled.

"C'mon boys, you know what he is…I'm surprised at you…I would have thought you'd have killed him first thing when you realized it," The man said even as the door was flung open and Gabriel flinched. He backed away from the door as it was flung open and it bounced off the wall. Gabriel watched the boys look straight through him. Dean was pinned to the wall by a bald man in a suit with a white crown of hair…

The man looked at the bathroom and simply smirked before looking back to Dean, Sam was pinned to a bed. Gabriel noticed his jacket was by the door…and he needed to get to it. He quietly got out of the bathroom in his bare feet and made his way to the jacket.

"I thought you would have killed this Trickster by now, but no, instead you indulged in having him around, but here's the neat thing…He isn't a trickster, no, he's much more powerful than one, and Sam here knows that for sure," The man said, smirking at Sam.

"Think about it, what is the only thing that can kill demons like that?" The man said as Gabriel got to the coat and oh so silently pulled his sword from it and then carefully waited.

"Think about it Dean, Gabriel was there when your mom died, He even went up to your dad and asked him if he needed somewhere to stay…" The man said smoothly, and Gabriel saw Dean blink in shock.

"And he was there the night Jessica died, Sam," The man said smoothly still.

"You're lying, Zachariah!" Sam snarled.

_Where the hell is Gabriel? He was in the Bathroom! _Came Dean's voice and Gabriel hefted the sword in hand.

"Don't you mooks get it? He's been watching you guys since the night your mom died!" Zachariah said, Gabriel then appearing behind him, holding his sword to Zachariah's neck.

"Hello Zachariah, I wish I could say it's nice to meet you but…" He pressed the sword to Zachariah's neck drawing a line of blood, "It's not, especially when I can't defend myself from what you said…" Gabriel said calmly. Zachariah stiffened.

"Hello Gabriel, where were they hiding you?" Zachariah asked, Gabriel only smirked.

"They weren't hiding me anywhere, I was in plain sight," He said as he saw the boys exchange glances.

"I heard about what happened to you from Castiel…not like Castiel had much of a choice, I had him trapped in Holy Fire after all…but he told me what happened to you. It's…tragic that you lost your memory like that." Zachariah said smoothly, seeming to try too hard to sound sorry, and Gabriel saw right through the act.

"Too bad that you don't remember that you left Heaven twenty two years ago," Zachariah said as Gabriel shifted his weight.

"That's actually one of the few things I DO remember," Gabriel growled in Zachariah's ear. He knew the boys were watching as he heard their thoughts running wild in their heads, and he knew that they hated Zachariah, and that he was trying to force Dean into saying yes.

"Ah, so you know that you're an angel?" Zachariah said with a raised brow.

"I actually guessed it," Gabriel said, "And I'm guessing from the way you're acting…that I was one of the higher ups. Am I right?" He said, Zachariah reluctantly said yes.

"Which rank?" Gabriel growled and Zachariah swallowed before answering.

"Arch angel," He said. Gabriel then stepped around and looked at Zachariah once more.

"Then you're dismissed," He said as he dug the sword into Zachariah's neck, a burst of blue light coming from his eyes and mouth before he collapsed, his wings showing on the floor… The two men were released from their hold as Gabriel panted and made Zachariah's body vanish.

"I thought you didn't want to kill anyone else?" Sam said with a raised brow. Gabriel was only silent as he looked at them.

"I didn't but he…he deserved it, I could practically hear you guys screaming for him to die just there…" Gabriel muttered as he turned away from them, running his hand through his hair.

"You heard what we were thinking?" Dean asked his face showing his surprise as Gabriel looked back and nodded.

"Yes…though I don't know if what he said about the arch angel and 22 year thing was right…But I do have a sneaking suspicion that it was…" Gabriel muttered as he cleaned his sword and sheathed it in its sheath before Dean cursed.

"He said he had Castiel in holy fire!" Dean yelped as he pulled out his cell and called a number.

"Dean…about time you called," Gabriel heard Castiel's voice over the speaker of the cell phone.

"Where are you?" Dean asked, Castiel sighed.

"Trapped in Holy fire…I'm in a old warehouse off of 5th and Main in San Francisco…" Castiel said with a sigh.

"We'll be right there," Dean said and started to hang up as Castiel asked the question…

"How? Gabriel doesn't know how to get here and for all I know there are other angels waiting to ambush you…" Castiel said his voice betraying his worry.

"How about you let us worry about that," Dean said before he hung up and then he looked to Gabriel.

"Feel up for trying your angel mojo some more?" He asked as Gabriel attached his sheathed sword to his jeans beltloop.

"yeah but…I can't really control it right now, it's just…randomly happening…" Gabriel said with a helpless shrug. He went over to the bags of clothes and pulled out a jacket. He then took the tags off and shrugged it on.

"Welp, lets see if this works…" Gabriel mutters, thinking of the street and city Castiel had mentioned and thought of bringing Dean and Sam along. He closed his eyes and focused harder than he thought could be possible. He knew it worked first when his feet slammed into the ground and then the noise of crowds and cars going by. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw two street signs.

"5th and Main…We're on the corner…" Gabriel said quietly as he looked around for a warehouse.

"Damn…" Dean said before he clapped Gabriel on the shoulder, "Guess you really are an angel, eh?" He said with a chuckle. Gabriel wasn't really sure what to say so he continued to look for a warehouse with the boys before they spotted one. Dean and Sam went in first after picking the lock. Gabriel came in last and closed the door behind them, surrounding themselves in a near darkness, with light coming in through dusty windows. Dean pulled out a silver looking knife. Sam followed him as they went up a main staircase and saw three different hallways.

"I guess we split up then," Dean said as Sam took the left, Dean took the right and Gabriel the middle. Gabriel went down the middle for what seemed like forever… Then he came to the end which was a large room. There in the middle he saw a ring of fire and standing inside that ring of fire was Castiel.

"Gabriel?" Castiel said in shock, looking to him.

"The one and only, c'mon let's get you outta of there," He said and he got close to the fire but Castiel yelled at him to stop.

"You can't cross over the fire! Neither one of us can, we cross over it, we die," Castiel said, aware of just how close Gabriel had been to making a fatal error. Gabriel bit his lip and looked around helplessly.

"Then how am I supposed to help?" He said as he looked around the room.

"Fire alarm maybe? I know most buildings have them with a sprinkler system," Castiel said with a shrug before Gabriel nodded and looked around the room.

"But wouldn't it alert anyone else in the building? Dean and Sam are looking for you, but I don't know if other angels are here," Gabriel said as he found a fire alarm and saw how Castiel had known where he was, the window outside had a view of the street.

"So…Zachariah is dead," Gabriel said calmly as he started the fire alarm. Castiel blinked in shock even as sprinklers went off and put out the flames after a moment.

"You killed him didn't you?" Castiel said quietly as he approached Gabriel, both now soaked with water as Gabriel led the way out to the main landing.

"Yes," He said as he ran his hand through his wet hair, and both brothers came running out of their respective hallways, as wet as the two angels. Before they could even blink, Gabriel had moved them all back to the hotel…


	4. Chapter 4 Wings of the Arch Angel

Gabriel's shoes squelched when they landed and he nearly collapsed, who knew that it would be so…taxing to move four people at once?

Gabriel started to sit on the bed when he flinched and found his back bugging him again… He felt like it were on fire as he threw his coat off and tore at his shirt until it too was off, and Gabriel seemed to desperately try to claw right by his shoulders but was unable to even as the burning seemed to fade and there was a rustle of feathers and Gabriel was shaking his head hard…

He looked around and saw huuuge white wings. He looked back and saw that they were his, and he looked at them in amazement as he stretched them out, and even in the moderately large hotel room they were still too large for it. Gabriel just gaped at them in amazement, reaching his right hand out to touch one of them, feeling the same soft feathery feeling he had felt just days before… The tops of his wings were about a foot higher than him… Even Castiel seemed amazed at their size.

"Well, mine are definitely smaller," He said with a faint laugh.

Gabriel had only smiled faintly before he decided to have some fun and pushed Dean with his wings.

Dean looked at Gabriel with a look that was basically annoyance, but he plucked one of the feathers that was near him with a smirk.

Gabriel blinked at that and both watched as the feather grew back almost immediately.

"Well look at that? My own Gabriel feather," Dean said with a smirk as Gabriel brought his wings back to him. Dean pocketed the feather with a smirk as Gabriel made his wings vanish, muttering something under his breath.

Gabriel shivered and got a shirt from one of the bags of groceries and pulled it on before going and changing in the bathroom, he wasn't comfortable doing that in front of the boys, and he was pretty sure he never would be…

One month later…

The boys had just encountered the most…interesting demon they had ever met. Crowley. Crowley had the colt, and the boys of course needed that gun to kill Lucifer…but there was something interesting about this whole situation… Even as Dean and Sam came back to Bobby's with the gun, Jo and Ellen were there drinking with Castiel. Gabriel watched with amusement as Castiel put down what was probably the twentieth shot he had.

"I think I'm starting to feel something," He said as Jo and Ellen exchanged looks of utter amazement. Gabriel stood there with his arms folded. He was usually the one to play tricks on them, but he really didn't feel up to it right now. He knew what the situation warranted right now… And that was him keeping quiet and not stirring people up. He found he had quite the talent for getting people both giddy happy and pissed off within the past month, other times in general were amusing times.

Sam and Dean soon arrived. Dean came up and put the Colt on the table.

"There it is, the infamous colt?" Gabriel said with nothing even remotely close to amazement, if anything he was bored by it. He had a feeling in his gut that said it wouldn't work…

Several hours later and a gunshot wound to the head and Lucifer was still standing. Jo and Ellen had died for this? For the hare brained plan to not work? He watched as Castiel came and fled with the boys. Gabriel looked to Lucifer with a frown. Lucifer was his brother? He couldn't understand how Lucifer could just…rebel. At least from what he heard from Castiel's mouth, explaining various events that he knew of. Lucifer turned to look at him and smirked.

"Hello again, Gabriel, enjoying that memory loss there?" Lucifer asked with a smirk as Gabriel narrowed his eyes dangerously…He would have responded, but he knew he was nowhere near ready to fight Lucifer, and so he just vanished from the spot as Lucifer laughed…

Gabriel watched as Dean was in a rage, throwing things, ripping apart some of Bobby's books all about useless crap anyways.

Gabriel twitched a finger and everything fixed itself.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Dean said now, turning on Gabriel.

"You could have healed her! You could have killed the hell hounds!" Dean snarled angrily and Sam stepped forward and grabbed a hold of his brother's shoulders.

"Leave him alone Dean…" Sam said softly as Gabriel looked away.

"I…Dean…you know I haven't figured out how to heal anyone other than myself, and that hell hound was too fast for me…" Gabriel said this while still looking away, ashamed that he'd been more than useless to them. He couldn't help the despair that washed over him even as Castiel came up behind him.

Castiel steered him away from Dean who started to say something but then choked when Sam stuffed pie in his older yet shorter brother's mouth.

"Ignore him for now, let him cool off…They were close to those two," Gabriel nodded silently and went into a room upstairs, leaving Castiel behind with the angry Dean. Gabriel sat on a bed in one of the bedrooms upstairs. His wings appeared and seemed to form a feathery wall around him, hiding him from view as he put his head in his hands. It had been over a month and still nothing. The boys had told him what they knew but that was hardly anything…They hadn't known he was an angel until after he lost his memory…They had told him about the factory and Lucifer… He could hear yelling downstairs and the voice was Dean's, but then Sam's got louder…

_"What the hell Dean? Why are you treating him like that You know he would have done something if he could!"_ Sam's voice was clear and Dean's voice followed, though his voice was more muffled and Gabriel couldn't hear the words that were said by Dean but Sam kept yelling at Dean, voice raised still but Gabriel couldn't really hear what he was saying now. Bobby's voice then intervened.

_"Either you idjits shut up and yell outside or I throw you out!"_

There was silence and the slamming of a door downstairs and soon the yelling voices of Sam and Dean were outside in the yard. There was the crash of metal and Gabriel brought his wings away from him and looked out the windows to see the boys fighting, full on fist fighting… Sam had slammed Dean into a car and was saying something to Dean with a growl to his voice. Gabriel saw Dean's face in the light that came from the house. He saw Dean's face first contorted in anger, and even as Sam spoke to him, his face fell and his eyes went toward where Gabriel was standing him the window. Gabriel moved away from in and sat back down on the bed, wings once more blocking him from sight…

The door downstairs opened and closed then about ten minutes later…

Footsteps came up the stairs and Gabriel half considered slamming the door to the room he was in…

"Gabriel, I-" It was Dean. Gabriel kept his wings in front of him, shielding him from view, "-I'm sorry, really, I should have kept my cool…"

"You have every right to be mad," Gabriel said, bringing his wings away from him as they vanished from sight, Gabriel straightening and looking to Dean.

"Who knew this would all be so complicated?" Gabriel muttered, Dean just shook his head.

"I never thought it would be…it used to be just simple hunts for me and Sam…then this..." He said with a shrug. Gabriel rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What now?" Gabriel asked with a sigh.

"We keep looking for a way to stop the devil and we kill the horsemen, that's all we can do…" Dean said as he clapped Gabriel on the shoulder.

"That's the thing though…I feel like I _KNOW_ how we can stop the devil and the horsemen, it's like at times it's right on the edge where I could grab a hold of the answer…but then it slips away." Gabriel says with obvious frustration at the entire situation.

"It'll come to you eventually," Dean said as he looked around the room they were in, "Though for now try and figure out the rest of your powers, we can't afford to have you not know what they are… Though I know one thing, you can make a living breathing doppelganger of yourself. I'm pretty sure that's what you did in our first encounter anyways…" Dean said with a slight smile before he left Gabriel alone to ponder what he said.

Another month came and went in which the boys investigated a mental asylum and nearly went crazy when a wraith touched them, Gabriel had needed to interfere and bring them back to reality in which Dean managed to kill the wraith as she went to Sam and tried to feed on his crazed cranium… Then there was this weird body swap incident with Sam and some seventeen year old, which resulted in Sam being trapped in a basement, tied to a pole as the kid and the Kid was running around as Sam and tried to kill Dean, but lucky for Dean, Gabriel had warned him ahead of time on who was who, having seen right through the trick almost immediately. Though it didn't help that he kid's friends summoned a high level demon, who killed the kid that summoned it, and took control of a girl who was down there as well. She had come to the hotel and Dean and the kid had performed and exorcism, when that demonic smoke came from the girl's mouth, Gabriel had killed the demon immediately, not giving it the chance to escape alive.

Then came when the boys went back in time with Castiel…Gabriel had been asleep, he knew he didn't have to sleep but he enjoyed it, he felt somewhat refreshed after it and it helped take his mind off of the things that were going on… So when he woke to find the boys gone he panicked. He searched nearly the whole town before coming back to the hotel to see them there. They saw Gabriel and watched as he looked at them with obvious confusion.

"Where did you guys go? I've searched the whole town for you two!" He growled as Castiel appeared and staggered, nose bleeding.

"Cass!" Dean yelped as he and Sam got a hold of him.

"You made it!" Dean said, shocked, and Castiel looked to the two.

"It seems I did…" He mutters before he passed out. The two boys but Castiel on a bed and then turned to Gabriel, explaining where they had gone and why.

"Huh…Time travel…" Gabriel muttered, looking to Castiel on the bed. Castiel looked worse for wear and Gabriel decided he wouldn't try it anytime soon…

They got into the car a while later and went on a search for Cupid of all things after the boys got word on a case. Castiel even claimed that Cupid had gone rouge but when they found him, Cupid claimed he had nothing to do with it. They left cupid, feeling more than confused… They passed by a store and Gabriel's eyes landed on the candy…He'd been craving candy even since they arrived in town and he just had to get some!

"Gabriel? What are you doing?" Dean's voice was like a sharp whip crack through the haze that had clouded Gabriel's thinking and he found himself holding fistfuls of the candy.

"Err…can we get these?" He said, realizing he sounded a lot like a little kid just there, and Gabriel saw Dean roll his eyes and went to the counter and reluctantly paid for the candy which was now several bags full…

They got back to the room and found Castiel there, wrappers of hamburgers all around the table. Gabriel went to the bed he'd deemed his, sat on it and tore into the candy.

"Okay…what the hell is going on? Both the angels are losing their self control or what?" Dean said with a raised brow, but he saw Sam shake his head.

"It's not just them Dean…I…I've been craving…you know…ever since we came here…" Sam muttered and Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's weird; I haven't been craving anything…" Dean muttered.

"It's famine…he's here…," Castiel said as he seemed to fight hard to put down the burger. He's affected mine and Gabriel's hosts as well as everyone else in town. Jimmy craves hamburgers and Gabriel craves candy…," Castiel said even as Gabriel tore apart his fourth candy. He couldn't help it!"

Over the next few hours the cravings were so much worse as they were forced to figure out where Famine was, and they intercepted a delivery to him, grabbing a briefcase from a demon and bringing it back to the hotel room.

Dean and Sam opened it and found it was…an orb of white light? Which pulsed outwardly in a bright flash of white light.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked in confusion as Gabriel continued munching on the candy in front of him, wrappers littered the floor as he kept going…

"It's a human soul," Castiel said as he appeared with yet another bag of hamburgers, "Famine feeds on them…" He said as he took a bite of the food and Gabriel started cursing through his mouthful of candy, which got a look from all of the other three.

"Remind me to never eat another candy bar after this…" Gabriel groaned as he ate yet another one.

"We have to find out where the souls are being delivered," Dean said at last, the only one unaffected. He started to leave when Sam looked at him and bit his lip.

"You're going to have to go without me," He said and Castiel and Dean understood, but Gabriel didn't, though he didn't ask, he was too busy stuffing his face with candy. They handcuffed Sam to the sink and then blocked the door and left, Gabriel following, not quite sure what to do. They sat in the impala and waited outside the hospital until they saw a man walk out with a briefcase, Castiel eating his burger and pointing him out as Gabriel ate another Candy. He swore he was making himself much more than sick…

"Mmm…these make me very happy," he heard Castiel say after he had another bite.

"Yeah well…I have to admit these make me happy too…but come on, Cass! I don't want to stuff my face like this!" Gabriel said desperately as he seemed to have to fight his own hand from trying to shave a candy bar in his mouth even as Dean drove them towards a diner as they followed the demon… They had been talking about a plan while he and Castiel had been eating.

"Remember the plan?" Dean asked, looking to both angels.

"Yeah, I go in, chop off his finger and come back here," Castiel said before vanishing and before Dean could say a word. The two waited for about thirty seconds.

"This is taking too long," Dean growled and he got out of the car as Gabriel kept om nom noming his candy bar. He sat in the car as Dean went inside and Gabriel counted about three minutes before he saw Dean being dragged into the main room, and Castiel off to the side eating steak… He vanished and reappeared in the diner to hear…

"Well it doesn't seem to be coming from mine," Dean said seeming proud for a moment.

"Yes…I noticed that," Famine said, white haired and looking so much like a fragile old man…

"Have you wondered why that is? How you could even walk in my presence?" He asked before turning and smirking at Gabriel even as Gabriel was thrown what looked to be the biggest candy bar ever to exist. Gabriel couldn't stop himself as he lunged for it and tore it open, chowing down on it ravenously.

"Well I like to think it's because of my strength of character," Dean said with a smartass smirk on his face, even as Gabriel fought against the hunger as best he could…

"I disagree," Famine said so softly Gabriel doubted even Dean heard it. Though famine moved his wheelchair closer to Dean as the Demons strengthened their grip on him.

Famine reached his hand out and put it to Dean chest..

"Nnnngh!" Dean grunted out in pain as whatever Famine was doing to him seemed to cause quite a bit of pain…

"Yes…I see…" Famine whispered as Gabriel looked up to see Dean grimacing in pain and trying to pull himself away…

"That's one deep dark…nothing you have there, Dean," He said as he brought his hand away, Dean trying to catch his breath even as he stared at Famine in shock.

"You can't fill it with food or drink, not even with sex," Famine started laughing as Dean responded with a snarl.

"You're so full of crap!"

"You can lie to your brother, lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me! I can see inside you, Dean! I can see how broken you are, how defeated…You can't win and you know it. But you just keep fighting, just keep going through the motions. You're not hungry Dean because inside you're already…dead ," During this Dean had slowly stopped struggling, and even then Gabriel saw the look on his face that showed his horror and realization all at once…Even as he heard the door open…

"Let him go," It was Sam, Gabriel knew immediately even as he turned his head around to see the twenty six year old, who had dried blood around his mouth… Famine turned his chair around…

"Sam…" He said sounding quite pleased.

"Sam, no," Dean started to say as demons started walking forward.

"STOP! No-one lays a finger on this sweet little boy," Famine commanded and the demons stopped and even Sam seemed surprised by this.

"Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you," Famine said as Sam looked at him with an emotion Gabriel couldn't quite identify.

"You sent?" He asked, the emotion now becoming confusion.

"Don't worry; you're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much, you're the exception," Famine said with obvious glee.

"Sam..." Gabriel said in more a warning tone than anything else, and Sam glanced to him then back to Famine.

"That's just the way Satan wanted you to be," Famine explained and Gabriel glanced to Dean, who looked horrified and shocked at this…

"So…" Famine started to say, lifting his hands, "Cut their throats!" He said as he motioned to he demons.

This got quite a reaction out of the demons who looked at each other in alarm.

"Have at them!" Famine said loudly, it could have been considered a shout Gabriel thought fully as he returned to his candy…

"Sam no!" Dean again, sounding horrified and if anything, in doubt that his brother could resist…

"Please! Be my guest!" Famine yelled now.

Gabriel looked up again to see Sam looking at him, then Castiel, then Dean, looking torn…

Sam brought his hand up and closed his eyes, brow furrowing. Gabriel watched the smoke that were demons coming from their hosts even as Dean recoiled from the ones that had just been holding him. Dean stepped back and grabbed the demon slaying knife that was on the ground near him and both he and Gabriel watched the scene unfolding before them. The smoke of the demons were clouding up on the ground now completely gone from their hosts, Sam brought his hand down and opened his eyes., panting as he looked to famine.

"No," He said firmly.

"Well, fine. If you don't want them, then I'll have them," Famine said in his slow wheezy manner as he lifted a hand up and motioned it as if beckoning someone to come while opening his mouth wide, the demon essences seeming to fly into his mouth on their own.

Sam then stepped forward even as Famine finished, and held out his hand and seemed to be straining to try and pull at something…

"I'm all Horseman Sam, your power doesn't work on me," He said as Sam seemed to be overstraining himself…

"You're right, but it will work on them," Sam said before clenching his fist and half closing his eyes…

Famines eyes widened and his mouth opened soundlessly as Sam seemed to be doing his worst to Famine, using the demons to do it. When Gabriel looked back to Sam he saw blood coming from one nostril as Sam seemed to struggle to keep up what he was doing, in pain from the strain of it…Even as demonic smoke seemed to leak out of Famine before it exploded out of him, destroying Famine. Sam panted hard as Gabriel found himself free from the hold of the hunger and exchanged a look with Castiel who wiped his mouth free of Steak even as Gabriel did the same with the candy. Then all three looked to Sam, who was panting hard still, eyes wide even as he caught his breath…

Then they were at Bobby's, Sam yelling in the panic room as Dean and Castiel stood outside it. Gabriel was sitting atop one of the cars. He could still hear Sam as clear as day…

_**"Help! HELP! Dean! Gabriel! Cass? If you're out there, please… HELP! Aaaaagh!"**_

Gabriel could hear the pain in Sam's voice and he felt horrible leaving him in there even as he heard Castiel and Dean talking, if briefly, before Dean came out with his whiskey bottle in hand. Gabriel watched Dean walk towards the Impala, looking around.

Gabriel could hear the thoughts going through Dean's head and looked at him with something he figured was either pity or sadness, either way he knew he felt bad for the oldest Winchester… He saw Dean look up to the sky and mutter something that was quiet… Gabriel let out a sigh and vanished from his place and appearing in the panic room with Sam, who was handcuffed to the bed in there.

Sam looked immediately to him, nostrils flaring, chest heaving and eyes glazed over even as he struggled with his bindings.

"Gabriel? Is that really you?" Sam asked hoarsely, his hair damp from his own struggling and sweat…

"Yeah it is," He said with a sad smile as he saw Sam let his head drop.

"Please…let me out of here…" He pleaded even as Gabriel noticed the viewer open slightly and saw Castiel look through briefly.

"You know I can't let you out, Sam. We're doing this to help you…" He said as Sam looked at him with his puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, you know I could have just stayed out there with Grumpy and Drinky," Gabriel pointed out and Sam seemed to consider this.

"But I figured you needed some company other than hallucinations," Gabriel said with a shrug as he sat down in the chair by the desk.

"…Thanks Gabriel…" Sam whispered as Gabriel nodded slightly at him.

"How's Dean doing…?" Sam asked looking at Gabriel who only shook his head.

"He…he's outside. He's got a lot to think about," Gabriel said after a moment, in which Sam sat up and tried to get water nearby, but his restraints didn't allow it.

Gabriel got up and poured the water into the glass there and gave it to Sam, while pushing the table closer, getting a nod from Sam, even as Gabriel sat at the foot of the bed now.

Gabriel stayed with Sam until the demon blood was cleared from his system, which took about three days, but Gabriel was there and his presence actually seemed to keep Sam calm, but Sam would end up having hallucination spells in which Gabriel would have to snap him out of it with rough shakes of the shoulders…But in the end when it was all over, Sam went up to Gabriel, thanked him and hugged him, which caught Gabriel by surprise, but he just patted Sam's back for a moment before Dean came in and broke up the chick flick moment.


	5. Chapter 5 Fighting Fate

A lot happened over the past month and the main highlights for Gabriel was that the boys were killed and sent to heaven, learning that God didn't care and Castiel seemed to break when they told them of that. Gabriel hadn't really been sure how to react even as Dean had thrown away his amulet, leaving Sam hurt as they left the hotel. Gabriel had hesitated on the way out and when the boys weren't looking he picked up the amulet and looked it over. They had said that God had said even the amulet couldn't sense him if he didn't want it to, but Gabriel didn't care as he put it on and tucked it under his shirt. It was obvious that it had sentimental value, and he couldn't let it just be thrown away like that, but that didn't mean that he'd let the boys know he had it.

After that there had been a bit of a issue at an isolated town the boys had run across. Castiel was gone doing who knows what and Gabriel was in the car when they got attacked by demons on the road. They went for the boys first, and Gabriel blinded the demon holding onto Sam's hair and killed it. They had then been saved by a group of hunters that just happened to be believers… Gabriel had decided to stay hidden on this one, watching the actions of the men and women as they listened to someone who was supposedly a prophet and who the angels were supposedly speaking to. Sam had called Castiel after the first night, trying to get a hold on him, because Gabriel had no clue what they were up against.

Well, Castiel came alright, but he was drunk beyond belief, telling Sam not to ask stupid questions and then revealing that this woman who supposedly was a prophet was not one at all, but the Whore of Babylon.

Ever since the incident with Famine, Gabriel had noticed that Dean had gotten surlier than what he had become accustomed to…

Eventually they had killed The Whore, Dean being the one to strike the blow. Gabriel knew why Dean had been able to do it, but didn't say a word as Sam tried to interrogate Dean…but when Dean left that night, Gabriel knew what was in store.

"I'll follow him," Gabriel had said to Sam, who had sighed and nodded. Gabriel managed to get into the car and stayed invisible even as Dean came up to a house and talked with a woman… Gabriel had long since been bought a cell phone by the boys so when Dean stopped at a Hotel and went into room 100 of that hotel, he sent a text to Sam and Castiel, Castiel arriving with Sam within minutes.

Sam opened the door right as Dean finished taping a box shut and was picking up a glass of whiskey…

"Sending someone a candy gram?"

Dean looked back and blinked in surprise.

"How'd you find me?" He asked in a quieter tone than Gabriel was used to.

"You're gonna kill yourself, right? It's not too hard to figure out the stops on the farewell tour," Sam said as he motioned for Gabriel to come in with a slight motion of his hands.

"So how is Lisa these days?" Sam asked. Dean shifted his weight, which gave Gabriel the noise he needed to sneak past Sam into the room.

"I'm not going to kill myself," Dean said though he didn't sound too convincing. He looked like he hadn't had a lot of sleep, and Gabriel knew he hadn't.

"No? So..Michael's not going to make you his muppet?" Sam said, looking dubious. Dean didn't answer but broke eye contact with his brother and looked away, taking another drink of his whiskey.

"What the hell, man? This is how it ends? You just..walk out?" Sam asked as Dean picked up the whiskey bottle and poured more into his glass.

"Yeah I guess," he muttered as he did so, not making eye contact with Sam.

"How could you do that?" Sam asked, voice raising a bit. Dean looked up.

"How could I? …All you've ever done is run away!" He said angrily.

"And I was wrong! Every single time I did!" Sam said, seeming to try and keep himself from yelling, but his voice was still loud. Sam took his hands out of his pockets as Dean just looked at him blankly.

"Just…Please…" Sam pleaded, "Not now, Bobby is working on something," Sam said, looking desperate to keep Dean there, who shot him a dubious look.

"Oh really? What?" He asked as he approached the bed and Gabriel snuck up behind Dean now.

"You got nothin' and you know it," He said, calling Sam out, who just sighed. Dean took another drink of his whiskey.

"You know I have to stop you," Sam said, not quite looking at his brother as Gabriel sense Castiel's arrival.

Dean sniffed and put his glass on top of the box on the bed.

"Yeah, well you can try, just remember, you're not all hopped up on demon blood this time," Dean said, getting ready for an all out fist fight.

Sam nodded, "Yeah I know, but I brought help," He said and both Gabriel and Castiel appeared. Gabriel standing right by the bed on one side of Dean and Castiel on the other, even as Dean spun around and Castiel put two fingers to Dean's forehead, knocking him out.

Gabriel picked up Dean's limp form and looked at Sam.

"Bobby's?" Gabriel asked, Dean nodded and all of them were then gone from that hotel. Gabriel arrived in Bobby's study, nodding to the wheelchair bound man and putting Dean down on the bed. Dean woke within the hour as Gabriel was helping Bobby with some books. Castiel was standing at the doorframe and Sam sitting at the desk.

Dean was causing problems and being an ass, but Gabriel wasn't sure whether to ignore him or not even as he set the books on the table for Bobby.

It was then that he and Castiel yelped, Gabriel more than Castiel out of shock. Gabriel put his hands to his head and tried to block out the streams of voices all of varying tones but all holding a painful pitch…

Gabriel fell to his knees as Castiel seemed to make sense of the noise and looked to Bobby and Sam.

"Something's happening…" He said, and even as Dean asked what it was, Castiel was already gone.

Choas seemed to reign in the house as Gabriel managed to stop the voices he was hearing and he couldn't stop the feeling that he should be helping them, even as Castiel came back with someone…

Castiel set that man on a bed and the hours seemed to go by in a haze, but the man was Dean and Sam's half brother, Adam.

They moved Dean down to the panic room and handcuffed Adam to the bed. Gabriel ran his hand through his hair and hung his head a moment before deciding he needed to check on Dean…

He went downstairs and heard a crash.

"Dean?" He yelped as he went to the door and opened it, eyes scanning what little of the room he could see. He didn't see Dean and he opened the door and went in, looking around.

There was a bang and Dean called his name.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry," He said as he pressed his hand to a bloody symbol drawn on the locker.

Pain lanced through Gabriel as he let out a yell and was forced away from the area…

Gabriel shivered as he found himself on a sidewalk and he rubbed his arms and started looking around for Dean. He didn't know what Dean had done, but it had hurt like hell.

He wandered around for the better part of an hour and then he found him, Dean.

"You're annoying you know that?" Gabriel growled as he knocked out the bible thumping man, whose prayers Gabriel had been hearing, grabbed Dean by the coat and dragged him into an alley.

"Gabriel!" Dean yelped as Gabriel pinned Dean to the wall.

"Do you realize how much I've lost? How much confusion I have to go through every day? Hm? There are days I want to quit too, but do you see me doing that? NO!" Gabriel growled. He didn't move to beat Dean up or anything, just stood there, seething.

"So you need to suck it up and go along for the ride, not give up and submit! I thought you knew better! And what about Castiel? He fell to help you guys, but do you care? NO! So tell me, tell me that your life is so shitty that you're going to let Michael use you as a meat suit to kill Sam?" Gabriel snarled. Dean blinked in shock.

"How did you know Sam was Lucifer's vessel? We never told you…" Dean said, eyes flashing with an odd emotion.

"I heard a lot of things when you and Sam thought I was asleep the few hours after the demon incident, why else do you think I didn't ask questions for a few days?" Gabriel said with a faint smirk.

"Still, this isn't about me, it's about you, and you need to suck it up!" Gabriel growled before he knocked Dean out and took him back to Bobby's.

"Special delivery for the moron isle," Gabriel said sarcastically as he almost threw Dean on the bed but stopped himself from doing that.

"Where's Adam?" Gabriel asked as Sam came into the room.

"Gone, the son of a bitch got taken by angels," He said as Castiel came up to Gabriel.

"I heard your yell…are you alright?" Gabriel nodded to Castiel.

Sooner than later Gabriel found they were going towards some warehouse in California, Castiel leading the way. Gabriel didn't like the plan Castiel had come up with but Castiel had taken him to the side and explained why it had to be him.

"If I can't come back, you need to stay with them, alright? You're more.. than I am," Castiel had said, and Gabriel had tried to protest but Castiel had silenced him and told him that was the plan…

So Castiel came back from scouting out the place, saying there were at least five angels in there…

Castiel then looked to Gabriel for a moment, nodded faintly and then went inside. He and the boys heard shouts and then five yells at once and a flash of light seeped through the cracks in the wood and a clang of metal.

Dean poked his head in and walked into the warehouse…Sam and Gabriel followed. Gabriel was to stay out of the room. He was their way out…

Sam and Dean went into the room as Gabriel waited outside the door, hearing noise inside…

"No…Dean no…" Sam's voice was loud and clear, but minutes later there was a yell, a blast of blue light and the boys were fleeing as a high pitched tone filled the air, and Gabriel heard a voice in it even as he screwed up his ears against it. Sam was being helped by Dean out of it even as the door slammed shut hard and they heard Adam yelling inside and Dean tried to open the door but was unsuccessful even as the glow from the shed stopped and Dean bust down the door to see a ramshackle old shed only.

"C'mon, let's get going while the going's good, hm?" He said and the boys nodded silently as Gabriel took them back to the car…

Two weeks passed and they still couldn't find Castiel, but something….something wasn't right about this storm Dean was driving them through…

"Another roadblock.." Dean sighed as he kept going, "Sam we need to stop somewhere, this storm is…it's unbelievably ferocious..."

"Let's just keep going," Sam growled but Dean shook his head.

"I'm stopping at the nearest hotel, this isn't good conditions to drive in," he said, and so they went until they saw a sign for the Elysian Fields Hotel.

Gabriel vanished from the spot and waited inside, invisible. Something told him he should stay like that right now, even as he noticed the receptionist or whatever checking someone in as the boys came in, Dean's hair soaked from the brief exposure to the rain. He watched as they checked in and Dean and Sam then went to the buffet, Dean getting pie and Sam getting regular food as he then sat down and started looking through texts before Dean joined him.

"C'mon Sam, unpucker and eat something," Dean said sarcastically. The boys then started talking and Sam pointed out just how strange the whole situation was even as Gabriel looked around the place and waited until the boys went to their room.

Gabriel waited for them on their couch in the room, they stopped and looked at him as they set their bags down.

"You okay, Gabriel? You look paler than usual," Dean said after a moment, his eyes going over him, taking in how he looked just then.

"Something doesn't sit right about his place," Gabriel muttered as Dean swiped the candy from Sam's pillow and then his.

"Probably nothing, Gabriel," he said even as Sam looked to Dean with an expression like he'd won something.

"See? I'm not the only one with a bad vibe about this place!" Sam said even as there was a crash and the wall bulged outward. Dean and Sam left the room quickly and Gabriel waited….but they didn't come back to the room after half an hour. Gabriel got up and left the room, walking the halls and going into the lobby. He noticed it was quiet and empty. There had been quite a few people there before…where were they now? Not to mention, where were the boys? He walked down the hall towards the Grand Ballroom when he heard a crash and went over to it.

"Stay," said a female voice and it was a command. Gabriel listened to the conversation for a minute before sneaking in his own way, watching the proceedings from a corner before the woman that was speaking looked towards him.

"Why are you hiding there, Gabriel?" She asked dangerously and Gabriel blinked, letting the invisibility go away.

"How did you know?" Gabriel asked, the woman, who had a nametag on just smirked. The nametag said Kali.

"Because I do, what are you doing here? Trying to spy for your brothers?" She asked but Gabriel shook his head.

"No, not at all," He said but Kali interrupted him.

"Lies, you just want to take us down, why else would you be here?" She asked as Gabriel was forced into a seat.

"To get out of the rain, why else?" Gabriel said smoothly, but the woman sat on his lap.

"I don't think so," She said. She reached into his jacket and pulled out his elegant arch angel's blade.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, if you were actually a Trickster, this would never have happened," She whispered to him before she took the blade and stabbed him with it.

"Hnk!" Gabriel hissed as the blade pierced his heart and he looked at Kali pleadingly before she twisted it in even deeper, he could see just how sorry she was even as he threw his head back and yelled, the blue and white light coming from him…

"NO!" Sam yelled, rising, but he was forced back into his seat by one of the Gods.

What no-one knew was that the real Gabriel hid quietly behind curtains in the room, watching as his duplicate died. For good measure he even added the shadows of his wings on the ground... He saw Dean and Sam pale. Sam looked at the corpse and then to Kali. Dean then stood and Sam looked to him and said something Gabriel couldn't hear, but it didn't matter… Gabriel watched the proceedings and waited. Dean left the room and then came back after a bit.

They talked for a while until the lights started flickering and yells pierced the air. That was when Gabriel knew… Lucifer was there, now!

He got up and edged towards the end of the curtain even as the doors opened and Lucifer walked in and put his hand through one of the Gods named Baldur… Kali then seemed to catch fire as the boys jumped a table and Dean looked over the sword and saw him say something to Sam… Gabriel then appeared by them.

"Hey…" He said as they started looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're…you're not dead!" Dean yelped and Gabriel shook his head.

"So this sword…it's fake?" He asked and Gabriel nodded.

"I'm sorry I had to fool you guys…and well…I guess now's the time for me to fight him…" and he got up before they could protest. He flung Lucifer against the wall through the doors and Lucifer got up, grunting.

"Hey Lucifer! Pick on someone your own size!" He said, holding his blade in clear sight as he said this and he went into a defensive stance.

Lucifer obliged, taking out his own sword. The two then lunged at each other, sword glancing off sword and Gabriel relying purely on instincts. He faltered and that's when Lucifer struck, thrusting his sword and it went into him faster than his could blink..

"Hrrrk!" He grabbed onto Lucifer's coat, forcing him down with him.

"NO!" The yell was so unexpected, but Gabriel knew it was Dean…Even as it seemed like his life flashed before his eyes. Why was it in his final seconds that he remembered….?

"Gggck…" He didn't…He didn't want to die…

"I'm sorry it had to end this way brother," Lucifer whispered as he dug the sword in deeper and Gabriel yelled a yell of pure agony … He could feel the cool metal of the blade even as he felt the amulet he wore burn hot.

Gabriel grabbed a hold of the sword and furrowed his brow, he felt his wings unfold themselves almost on their own…he even saw Lucifer's wings unfolding themselves from Nick's back…Jet black wings…

Gabriel fought silently with his brother even as his strength drained and blood dripped from his wound onto the floor, a pool of crimson blood forming... He knew that he was supposed to die in a few seconds, but he didn't want that. He never wanted that, and the boys were still there! If he died now Lucifer would get them, and Kali… The air then shivered as did both angel's wings…Almost from nowhere Gabriel found his strength being replenished and used as much power as he dared to blast Lucifer away from him, faltering as his whole body was wracked with pain as he forced the doors closed. He felt like he was going to die any second now, that his grace would flee him, and that he and his host would both die there… Maybe if he actually bothered to pull that sword out of his gut…

He brought his hands to the hilt and started pulling, yelling in agony as he pulled it out, inch by inch as the blood of his host slid off of the exposed bit of blade seamlessly…

He finally got the blade out and held it, barely, as he picked up his own blade from the ground and looked around with fuzzy eyes even as he remembered the fight he'd had with his brother earlier at the mill and he went towards the boys and stopped, just now realizing the amulet was still burning hot. He looked around and saw someone standing by Dean and Sam. He looked at the person for a moment before flicking his hand toward the door and furrowed his brow, forcing the table to upend itself and block the doors Lucifer was trying to get into.

Gabriel looked at the figure who approached him and put an arm to his shoulder.

"You fought well and you beat your fate, my son," He whispered into Gabriel's ear.

Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes, falling to his knees, head bowed even as two sets of hands grabbed him, as two sets of voices yelled his name…

The room was then bathed in white light as the barrier was blasted out of the way and there was a flash and they were gone…


End file.
